Two Hearts on The Different Worlds
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: Ino menyentuh sebuah benda yang membuat kesadarannya hilang saat ia tengah menjalankan misi. Hal pertama yang ia temukan setelah tersadar adalah kenyataan bahwa ia kini berada di dunia lain. Dari sudut pandang berbeda, Shun yang kini berjuang keras untuk menghadapi ujian nasional malah kedatangan orang aneh yang tak ia kenal. Bagaimanakah kehidupan mereka selanjutnya? No warning.


**Two Hearts on The Different Worlds**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi penggemar dan tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang diharapkan dari cerita ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

Ino tak berhenti menggerutu saat ia dan teman-teman satu timnya melewati jejalanan tanah yang menghubungkan sebuah hutan dengan hutan lainnya. Sesekali ia bergumam dan mengerang dengan wajah kusam. Pikirannya masih melekat pada kesialan nasib yang harus ia alami saat ini. Ino sungguh tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa timnya masih mendapatkan sebuah misi di hari libur paru _chunnin_ itu. Apalagi misi yang ditugaskan itu adalah misi untuk mengintai rombongan pencuri yang akhir-akhir ini meresahkan penduduk Konoha, misi yang seharusnya lebih tepat ditugaskan ke pada para _rookie_ atau pun para _genin_. Namun, Hokage kelima berdalih bahwa misi kali ini lebih cocok untuk tim mereka mengingat anggota tim 10 memiliki ninja persepsi yang sangat baik, tentu saja maksudnya adalah Ino.

"Berhentilah menggerutu, Ino. Lebih baik kau berfokus pada misi agar kita bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikannya dan pulang. Merepotkan," pemuda berambut seperti pucuk nanas yang berjalan di samping Ino itu akhirnya berkomentar. Dari tadi ia merasa terganggu oleh sikap gadis itu yang tidak memberikannya ketenangan sedikit pun sepanjang jalan.

Ino tidak terlalu mengacuhkan komentar atau protes dari temannya yang bernama Shikamaru itu. Ia terus saja bergumam yang diselingi oleh berbagai sumpah-serapah atas kejadian yang ia alami. Tak lama berselang kemudian, tenggorokan Ino mulai terasa kering dan ia sepertinya membutuhkan air untuk minum. Terlalu banyak bergumam memang membuat cepat haus dan lapar, bukan?

Ino kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, membuatnya tertinggal beberapa langkah dari teman-temannya. "Sebaiknya kita istarahat dulu, teman-teman. Aku mulai merasa haus."

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Ino. Ia hendak berkomentar sebelum akhirnya urung karena ia terlalu malas jika harus berdebat dengan gadis itu saat ini. Sementara itu, Chouji—teman satu tim Ino yang lainnya—masih tak berhenti mengunyah cemilannya meskipun ia sudah menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hm... aku setuju dengan Ino. Perutku juga sudah lapar. Sebaiknya kita berhenti dulu di sini," komentar Chouji.

Mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus mengikuti keinginan kedua rekannya itu. "Baiklah, terserah kalian saja."

Sejenak, Ino melupakan kekesalannya setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari ketua timnya itu. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah sebuah batang pohon besar yang rindang untuk segera beristirahat. Dibukanya ranselnya yang sudah ia letakkan di atas tanah dan segera ia keluarkan sebotol minuman dari sana. Terlihat Chouji juga sudah membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan _onigiri _dari kotak bekalnya. Kemudian, pemuda gendut itu melahapnya dengan rakus. Sementara Shikamaru, ia hanya bersender di batang pohon dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Terlalu merepotkan baginya walaupun hanya untuk sekedar memandang rekan-rekan timnya.

Tak lama setelah Ino meneguk minumannya, matanya menangkap sosok cahaya putih yang yang memancar di balik pohon tempat Shikamaru bersandar. Alisnya terangkat saat ia mencoba menebak cahaya apa yang dilihatnya. Ia pun segera bangkit dan mendekati cahaya yang dilihatnya itu, sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji mengalihkan tatapan heran ke arah Ino. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai sumber cahaya tersebut, akhirnya Ino mendapati kenyataan bahwa cahaya yang dilihatnya berasal dari sebuah bola kecil putih yang melayang setinggi pinggang. Ino merasa sangat penasaran akan bola di hadapannya dan dengan segera ia mengulurkan lengannya untuk menyentuh bola itu.

"Ino, jangan!"

Teriakan Shikamaru mengalihkan perhatian Ino. Namun, semua sudah terlambat karena Ino sudah terlebih dahulu menggenggam bola itu. Sosok cahaya yang keluar dari bola kecil itu tiba-tiba menjalar ke seluruh wilayah tempat tim 10 berada. Kemudian, dunia seakan-akan memudar dari kehidupan mereka yang ada di sana.

.

.

Shun Izuki berkali-kali merenggangkan otot-ototnya saat tubuhnya mulai terasa kaku. Memang sudah menjadi fakta umum bahwa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam duduk di atas kursi menjadikan tubuh mati rasa, setidaknya begitulah yang dialami oleh pemuda tampan itu. Kalau ditanya perasaannya, tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah mau menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk duduk di hadapan meja belajarnya sampai selarut ini. Namun, lagi-lagi karena tuntutan sebagai siswa _high school_ tingkat akhir, mau tidak mau Shun harus melakukan hal itu. Tekatnya adalah lulus dari Seirin High School dengan nilai yang memuaskan, kalau perlu masuk peringkat sepuluh besar seangkatannya. Bahkan demi mewujudkannya, pemuda bersurai hitam itu rela menyewa apartemen sendiri dan menjauh sementara waktu dari keluarganya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat Shun menghela napas lagi. Ia melirik jam dinding kamarnya yang menunjukkan bahwa hari telah berganti. Shun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pelajarannya hari ini karena sudah terlalu larut. Karena itu, ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan segera ke kamar kecil.

Sekembalinya dari kamar kecil, Shun segera mendekati tempat tidurnya. Seketika setelah ia menyingkap selimut yang melapisi ranjangnya, mata elangnya langsung membulat dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya saat mendapati sosok seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring di sana. Ia akan berteriak kalau seandainya ia tidak segera berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. _Dari mana gadis ini masuk? Kapan ia masuk ke kamarku? Apa jangan-jangan ia masuk ketika aku di toilet tadi? Atau jangan-jangan ia sudah berada di sini sejak tadi sore mengingat aku belum memeriksa ranjangku sejak tadi sore? Ah, yang terpenting siapa gadis ini?_

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak pemuda bermata sipit itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu baru berhenti berputar di kepalanya ketika matanya melirik sang gadis yang kini menggeliat di atas ranjangnya.

"Ngg..." gadis itu mengerang saat kedua kelopak matanya mulai terbuka. Seketika setelah kesadarannya sepenuhnya kembali, ia langsung berteriak dan menarik dirinya meringsut ke sisi atas ranjang. Mata _aquamare_-nya menatap ganas ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

Shun membalas tatapan gadis dengan tatapan bertanya. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang memberikan tatapan ganas ke arah gadis itu? Kenapa malah ia yang merasa tidak enak ke pada orang asing yang entah bagaimana menyusup ke dalam kamarnya?

"Siapa kau?" akhirnya Shun menemukan suaranya untuk bertanya dengan nada menginterogasi. "Kenapa kau ada di kamarku?"

Gadis yang mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu mengubah tatapannya dengan tatapan bingung sejenak, tetapi kemudian ia kembali menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan ganas yang ia berikan sebelumnya. "Kenapa aku di sini? Bukannya kau yang menculikku setelah memasang jebakan cahaya itu?"

Shun lagi-lagi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kemudian matanya menyipit dengan sempurna. "Berhenti main-main denganku. Sebaiknya katakan kenapa kau mengendap-ngendap ke kamarku atau kupanggilkan petugas keamanan agar segera menyeretmu ke luar."

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu dapat menangkap kemurkaan dari tatapan dan suara pemuda itu. Ia baru menyadari posisinya kemudian. Laki-laki itu adalah pemilik ruangan dan ranjang yang ia tempati saat ini. Ia hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba saja muncul meskipun sebenarnya ia sungguh tidak berharap berada di tempat itu. "Ma-maaf."

Shun akan segera membalas sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari gadis itu meminta maaf dengan tulus. Tatapan gadis itu kini tidak lagi seperti sebelumnya, malah terlihat meredup. Namun, Shun kemudian berpikir bahwa itu mungkin saja salah satu trik yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu agar ia tidak memanggil petugas keamanan. Ia menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. "Baik, sekarang katakan siapa dirimu dan mengapa kau menyusup ke kamarku!"

Meskipun suara pemuda itu masih tertengar tegas, tetapi gadis itu tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah tidak marah lagi ke padanya. "Aku Ino Yamanaka dari Desa Konoha. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tiba di sini. Maaf."

"Desa Konoha? Di mana itu?" Shun bertanya bingung. "Lalu apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu kenapa kau di sini?"

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh." gadis bernama Ino itu meyakinkan. "Sebelumnya aku dan teman-temanku tengah beristirahat saat mengerjakan sebuah misi. Lalu, aku tiba-tiba melihat bola yang bercahaya dan menyentuhnya. Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi sampai aku terbangun dan menemukan diriku sudah berada di sini."

Shun mencari kebohongan yang mungkin bisa ia temukan dari penjelasan gadis itu, tetapi ia tidak berhasil menemukannya. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat jujur dan yakin dengan ucapannya. Pemuda pemilik mata elang itu hanya bisa menghembuskan napas dari mulutnya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memanggilkan penjaga. Sekarang, bisakah kau meninggalkan apartemenku? Aku sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat."

Ino terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk. "Baiklah." Namun, sebelum ia menyingkirkan selimut yang menutup tubuhnya, ia langsung menyadari sesuatu. Wajahnya memerah tiba-tiba. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari sebelumnya. "Ke mana pakaianku? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Shun bergidik ngeri meskipun ia tidak tahu apa-apa. "A-aku tidak tahu, sungguh." Melihat gadis itu memicingkan matanya, ia langsung memilih cara lain untuk meyakinkan, "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Ino memperhatikan langkah pemuda itu menjauhi dirinya yang kemudian mendekati lemari. Terlihat pemuda itu menarik sehelai kaos dan _sweatpants_ lalu melemparkannya ke arah Ino.

"Ambil dan pakailah itu kemudian pergilah dari sini," sahut Shun. Namun, gadis itu masih belum beranjak sesenti pun dari tempatnya. Menyadari hal itu, Shun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. "Aku akan menunggu di ruang tamu."

Mata Ino mengamati punggung pemuda itu yang kemudian menghilang setelah pintu ditutup. Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya di tengah kejadian aneh yang ia alami.

.

.

Angin musim semi menembus kaos hijau berlengan pendek yang dikenakan oleh Ino. Ia melipat lengannya di depan dada sambil sesekali menggosok punggung telapak tangannya. Setidaknya, hal itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit pucatnya. Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir pemuda yang bahkan hingga detik ini belum ia ketahui namanya itu tega mengusirnya. Oh, tidak. Ino seharusnya berterima kasih ke pada pemuda itu karena telah memberinya selembar kain yang setidaknya bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang-belulangnya.

Saat ini, yang Ino butuhkan adalah tempat tinggal, setidaknya tempat untuk beristirahat. Meskipun ia tidak tahu sama sekali di mana ia berpijak saat ini, tetapi ia terus saja berjalan sambil berharap ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dan menawarkan tempat tinggal. Sungguh, itu merupakan sebuah pikiran yang tidak berlogika sama sekali.

Namun, sebelum Ino melangkah lebih jauh lagi, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Oh, apakah ini sebuah jawaban atas harapan dan doa Ino? Tanpa berpikir lagi, Ino segera berbalik ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Seketika setelah ia mendapati siapa yang memanggilnya itu, raut wajah Ino berubah kecewa karena yang didapatinya adalah pemuda pemilik apartemen tadi. Mau apa lagi dia sekarang?

"Mau apa lagi?" tanya Ino. Angin malam berhembus tiba-tiba, membuat Ino bersusah payah menahan dirinya untuk tidak menggigil meskipun tidak berhasil sama sekali.

Pemuda itu tak langsung menjawab. Ia menggunakan mata sipitnya untuk memandang Ino dengan saksama. "Sebaiknya malam ini kau tinggal di tempatku."

"Apa?" tanya Ino meskipun ia mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda itu. Ia nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Hey, pemuda itu baru saja mengusirnya dan kini malah mengajaknya kembali ke apartemen! Benar-benar aneh.

"Kembalilah ke tempatku. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku berani bertaruh kau tidak akan mendapatkan tempat tinggal malam ini." Ino terlihat akan membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan tanggapan, namun pemuda itu tidak memberikan izin karena ia buru-buru menambahkan. "Yah, aku hanya menawarkan saja. Kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa."

Ino menatap punggung pemuda itu yang kini berbalik kembali menuju gedung apartemennya. Ino memberikan tatapan bertanya ke pada pemuda itu. Apa maksud pemuda itu menawarkan penginapan untuk dirinya? Namun, tak lama ia berpikir, tubuh Ino menggigil kembali setelah ditiup angin lagi. Ia melihat punggung pemuda itu yang kini telah menjauh. Tanpa sadar, Ino berlari kecil. "Hey, tunggu!"

.

.

Seulas senyuman mengembang di wajah tampan Shun saat sup yang dimasaknya kini telah siap disajikan. Ia dengan sigap mengambil dua buah mangkuk lalu menuangkan sup-sup itu ke dalamnya. Kemudian, ia memindahkan kedua mangkuk berisi sup itu ke meja makan.

Setelah semuanya beres, Shun segera merapikan peralatan-peralatan yang tadi ia pakai sebelum akhirnya sosok seorang gadis yang berjalan melewati pintu dapur mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ino!" panggil Shun.

Gadis berkuncir _ponytail_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shun dan segera memberikan tatapan yang dapat diartikan "Apa?" ke pada Shun.

"Setelah cuci muka, langsung ke sini! Jangan lama-lama," sahut Shun.

Ino terlihat ragu sejenak, tetapi sejurus kemudian ia mengangguk.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lebih dari lima menit, Ino kini sudah kembali ke ruang dapur. Sekarang ia sudah mencuci mukanya. Terlihat air yang masih membasahi _pony_-nya menetes ke lantai porselin ruangan itu.

Shun segera memberikan isyarat agar Ino duduk di salah satu kursi makan sedangkan ia sendiri telah duduk dari tadi di sana. "Bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" tanya Shun ketika gadis itu telah mengambil tempat berhadapan dengannya.

Ino memaksakan tersenyum. Ia measih merasa canggung. Apalagi pemuda itu memiliki kepribadian yang berubah-ubah. Semalam pemuda itu terlihat garang, tetapi pagi ini ia bersikap ramah seakan-akan tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu sebelumnya. Mungkin sebentar lagi kepribadian pemuda itu akan berubah lagi, menjadi cengeng dan kekanak-kanakan misalnya? Entahlah, yang jelas Ino harus bisa memanfaatkan situasi saat ini sebelum pemuda itu mengubah kepribadiannya lagi. "Sangat nyenyak," jawab Ino singkat.

Shun hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian memberikan isyarat agar gadis itu segera memakan supnya sementara ia sendiri kembali menyendoki sup kedalam rongga mulutnya. Setelah itu, ia meneguk segelas air putih yang terletak di sisi kirinya. "Baguslah. Oh, omong-omong, kau mau langsung kembali ke Konoha setelah ini?" tanyanya berbasa-basi kemudian meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat meragukan pertanyaannya sendiri.

Ino menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak lalu menatap Shun. Kemudian, ia kembali menatap mangkok supnya sambil tersenyum. "Bahkan kalaupun ada peta, tetap saja aku tidak akan pernah menemukan Konoha di dunia ini. Aku telah menyadari bahwa di sini bukanlah dunia yang kukenal. Aku tidak tahu dunia apa ini, tetapi yang jelas dunia ini sangat berbeda dari tempat tinggalku. Di dunia ini ada banyak sekali benda-benda aneh yang tidak pernah kulihat juga gedung-gedung tinggi yang tidak pernah ada di Konoha. Sepertinya aku terjebak di dunia paralel yang berbeda dari duniaku. Ini seperti semacam _genjutsu-ah_-bukan, ini adalah dunia nyata namun berbeda dari duniaku," melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu terlihat tidak mengerti, Ino langsung menambahkan. "Intinya aku tidak berasal dari dunia ini."

Shun menyeringai, "Kalau kau tidak berasal dari dunia ini, lalu kau berasal dari dunia mana? Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Tapi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

Ino kembali menunduk. "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin kembali ke duniaku bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku harus menemukan teman-temanku. Kurasa mereka juga terdampar di dunia ini."

Shun memandang gadis itu sejenak. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu cepat habiskan supmu. Setelah itu kau harus siap-siap karena kita akan ke pasar," melihat gadis itu ingin bertanya mengenai maksudnya, Shun segera menambahkan. "Kau membutuhkan pakaian yang pas selama kau tinggal di sini, bukan? Lalu kau pasti juga membutuhkan berbagai perlengkapan lain."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino masih tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku? Bukannya sudah jelas kukatakan? Kita akan ke pasar untuk membeli perlengkapanmu selama kau tinggal di sini." Melihat Ino yang masih terlihat bingung, Shun mendesah. "Kau akan tinggal bersamaku sampai kau menemukan teman-temanmu dan kembali ke duniamu. Tapi, sebelum itu, kau pasti membutuhkan berbagai perlengkapan. Makanya kita harus ke pasar untuk membeli perlengkapanmu itu."

Ino masih terlihat kebingungan. "Tinggal bersamamu? Kenapa?"

"Kau butuh tempat tinggal selama di dunia ini, bukan? Lagipula, aku juga membutuhkan pesuruh. Jadi ya..."

Mata Ino menyipit, "Jadi kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai pesuruhmu?"

"Ya, begitulah. Apa kau keberatan? Atau kau lebih suka menjadi seorang gelandangan daripada menjadi pesuruhmu?"

Ino menggeram. Mana mau dia menjadi seorang pesuruh. Seumur hidup dia tidak akan pernah melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tetapi dibandingkan dengan opsi kedua, menjadi gelandangan... Ino tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia mengangguk ragu. "Baiklah. Terima kasih atas tawarannya. Saya bersedia menjadi pesuruh Anda, _ano_, saya harus memanggil Anda dengan sebutan apa?"

Shun tertawa. "Kau ini lucu ya. Kau tidak perlu berbicara seformal itu. Oh, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku rupanya. Aku Shun Izuki. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa asalkan tidak dengan bahasa yang formal."

Ino tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "Terima kasih, Izuki-_kun_."

Izuki hanya menghembuskan napas. Baru saja kenal, tapi pesuruh barunya ini sudah _sok_ akrab dengannya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Sekarang cepat habiskan makanmu. Jangan sampai kau membuatku menunggu lama, Ino-_chan._"

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
